heroesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The long journey.
Episode 3. The Long Journey. (Rose and Maria arrive at Union Wells High School and walk through the gates) Rose: So how do we find her? Maria: We’ll have to ask around. Rose: Ok, lets go. (They were walking around when they bumped into a boy) Boy: Oh sorry. Maria: Its ok, hi, im Maria. Boy: Hi im Zach. Maria: That’s a nice name. Zach: Really. Rose: Maria. Maria: Oh yeah, can I ask, do you know a Claire Bennet. Zach: Oh she was my best friend until she moved last year. Maria: Do you know where she moved to? Zach: Yeah, California. Maria: Ok but where in California? Zach: Costa Verde. Maria: Thanks for your help, see ya. (She kisses him and then walks away with Rose). (Some Cheerleaders stare at him). Cheerleaders: Wow Zach, you’ve got a girlfriend. Zach: (Watching Maria walk away) shut up, who was she. (Maria and Rose were on a bus going to Costa Verde). Rose: Why do you always get the guy. Maria: I guess im so lucky. Rose: It’s still not fair. Maria: Who cares? Rose: I do. Maria: Just shut up arguing. Rose: Ok, ok for gods sake. (They arrive in Costa Verde and get off the bus). Rose: Where are we? Maria: I don’t know. Rose: Lets look around. Maria: Ok. (They start to look around when a boy walks up to them and starts to talk). Boy: Hi. Maria: Hi. Rose: Oh not again. Maria: Shut up. Rose: Ok, ok. Boy: My names West. Maria: Im Maria and this is Rose. West: Well nice to meet you. Maria: Oh, thank you. Rose: God help me. West: I’ve never seen you around before, what brings you hear? Maria: Well were looking for someone called Claire Bennet. West: Claire, yeah I know her what do you want her for? Maria: Well a friend told us her dad can help us. West: Why (whispering) Do you have a secret? Maria: Yeah, we’ve just escaped from the company, and I nearly got killed by an electricity girl. West: Elle? Maria: Yeah. West: Well you’ve come to the right person, come with me. (He drags them behind a building). Flying Boy. (West grabs hold of them and fly’s into the sky). Maria: Oh my god. Rose: You have an ability too. West: Yeah, what’s yours? Maria: Shooting fire out of my hand. West: Cool! Rose: Deafening people. West: Not so cool! Maria: (Looking into West’s eyes) your abilities the coolest. West: (Looking into Maria’s eyes) really. Maria: Yeah. (They land on the ground in Claire’s back yard) West: We’re. Claire. (Claire sees the girls and West and runs outside). Claire: What’s going on. West: This is Maria and Rose, they’ve just escaped Bob and Elle. Claire: Oh my god, come on, West are you coming? West: No, I better get going. Claire: Ok good-bye. West: Bye Claire. (He fly’s off and Claire walks inside) Claire: Ok, so my dads not hear and he’s not coming back but I can help you. Maria: Ok. Rose: So what’s the plan? (Claire sits down) Claire: Well I was going to expose them to the world but my real dad tried that and ended up getting shot. Rose: So what are we gonna do. Claire: I don’t know. Maria: We can get all the people with abilities together and gang up on the company. Claire: Brilliant! Rose: Sound cool! Claire: I like it! Maria: So where do we find them all. Claire: Well most of them are in New York. Rose: So that’s where we are going. Maria: Lets go. (They get in a taxi, go to the airport, get on a plane and sit down). On the plane. Maria: This is so cool. Rose: What is? Maria: Well me and you we’ve grown up thinking it’s only us and now look, there everywhere. Rose: That is cool. Claire: I now exactly what you mean. Maria: So how are we gonna find them. Claire: Well I found this list on my dads desk, its got all there names on it. Rose: You could tick them off as we find them. Claire: Yeah I could. Maria: Who’s the first three on the list? Claire: Me, West and a man called Matt. Rose: Where dose Matt live? Claire: Manhattan, New York. Maria: Brilliant! Claire: He lives with a little girl called Molly who is also on the list and a man called Mohinder who used to work for the company. Rose: Even better. Maria: I can’t wait. Claire: Me neither. Rose: New York hear we come! THE END.